Supers and Dragons
by Philippine Dragon
Summary: Incredibles American Dragon crossover. The Incredibles come across two dragons battling, when the Dark Dragon sees the supers, he revises his plan and decides to try to get supers to join the dark side. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Supers and Dragons**

**I was looking through AD:JL and Incredible fics when I had a idea of putting them together, and this will be the result. So I spent some time thinking up a reason for them meeting and fighting together, etc.**

**Summary: Incredibles/ American Dragon crossover. The Incredibles come across two dragons battling, when the Dark Dragon sees the supers, he revises his plan and decides to try to get supers to join the dark side.**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"So, Vi, how was school today?" Helen asked as she slowly began driving away from her daughter's school. 

"Nothing new," Violet replied.

"Did you plan another date with Tony Rydinger?" Dash asked playfully.

"How'd you know I liked him, anyway?" Violet asked annoyed.

"Even before your first date?" Dash asked. Without giving his sister time to answer he continued, "You mumble his name a lot in your sleep," Dash answered. "Oh, Tony, dear sweet, Tony…" Dash said in a high pitched voice.

"I **_do not_** talk like that!" Violet retorted.

"In your sleep you do." Dash stated, "You even **_snore_**."

"I don't snore!" Violet said angrily. She lowered her voice, "Do I?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah you do, almost as loud as mom!" Dash laughed.

"Now wait a minute young man," Helen interrupted her children, "who told you that you could spy on people in their sleep?"

"Who told me I couldn't?"

"Let's just end this discussion before it turns into an argument." Helen said. She turned her attention to the road.

"Mom, where are we patrolling today?" Dash asked after a long silence.

Helen sighed, even if they'd been doing hero work for several months now, she **_still_** was unsure of letting her children take the risk. She managed to smile, "Around," she said cheerfully, "Near places with a lot of alleys, near banks, anyplace a criminal will think of striking."

Violet smiled as she gazed at the back of Dash's chair. She had changed so much after that day they fought Syndrome. Several months ago she would probably have been scared if not reluctant to use her powers, but that was before, **_now_** is different. Violet **_actually_** looked forward to doing hero work with her family.

Dash on the other hand looked out the window a smile on his face, all his life he'd dreamed of using his powers, he'd dreamed of doing spectacular things in front of people. Dash sighed contentedly; his dreams had slowly been falling into place for the past months.

"Okay… what happened to all the chattering?" Helen broke the silence, "It's quiet all of a s-" Helen stopped, something caught her eye. She looked out the window, "Kids…" she said slowly.

"What is it, mom?" Dash asked. He looked to the left, where his mother was facing and gasped.

"What's going o-" Violet stopped. She crawled to the other side of the car and stared at the seen before her, not believing her eyes.

"M-mom…" Dash said unsurely, "i-is that a…" he didn't dare say the word since he didn't believe his eyes were really seeing what they saw.

Helen stared at the two creatures battling, creatures she barely believed in, creatures she never even thought existed. "Dragons…" she said quietly.

"Mom I think we have to help one them." Violet said, noticing that the red dragon seemed to be loosing the battle.

"I think so too," Helen said. She drove to the nearest alley where they changed into their hero suits.

* * *

Jake battled the Dark Dragon as well as he could. The Dark Dragon smiled, Jake's determination seemed to amuse him. "Give up, American Dragon, you are nothing compared to me!" he said in his deep, growl-like voice. 

"Shades, attack!" Small, shadowy, dragon-like creatures appeared.

Jake, completely taken by surprise was kicked in the chest by a Shade. Several more dealt hard blows on him. Jake plummeted down to the ground where his had hit the wall of a building. He groaned as his vision began to blur as he slowly lost consciousness.

He saw a figure in red run toward him as he felt the building begin to collapse. Something purple surrounded him before he blacked out…

**

* * *

There, how was that? I'll put up the next chapter soon, right now, I need to get some sleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Who or what are you?" the Dark Dragon growled. He glared at the Incredibles as they watched him cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I asked the question first, human," the Dark Dragon growled. Before the super could react, the Dark Dragon grabbed Mr. Incredible. "Where do you get your power?" he asked.

Mr. Incredible looked at the dragon confused, of all the villains he'd ever faced, none of them asked that kind of question. "Uh… w-why'd you ask?" he said, not willing to answer the dragon's question.

"Put him down!" A fist hit the dragon's jaw. He dropped Mr. Incredible in surprise. "You okay?" Elastigirl asked her husband.

"I'm fine, honey!" Mr. Incredible replied.

"Mom, what do we do about the dragons?" Dash asked.

"Speed, Invisigirl, bring the unconscious one to the Incredibile, we'll take care of this one." Elastigirl told him.

"He's mine!"

"What?" A large, heavy, black tail hit Elastigirl in the face. She landed on the ground. Elastigirl groaned as she sat up. She watched as the Dark Dragon began approaching her children. "NO!" Elastigirl screamed.

"Don't worry, Elastigirl!" A car hit the back of the dragon's head.

The Dark Dragon growled at Mr. Incredible. He walked toward Mr. Incredible. "You're going to pay for that, human!"

"Uh-oh," Mr. Incredible muttered. He looked around for something he could throw. He took a step back as the Dark dragon came closer.

A long arm wrapped itself around the dragon's neck. "What?" He turned to face Elastigirl. "Foolish human," he laughed as he grabbed her stretched arm. He yanked it off his neck and raised the elastic woman up.

"Master we must leave now!" said a woman's voice. Elastigirl looked up to see a blue dragon flying above them.

"We'll meet again!" he growled before dropping her. "Come on!" He flew off, the blue dragon flying behind him.

"What on earth was that all about?" Mr. Incredible wondered as he helped his wife get to her feet. He watched as the two dragons disappeared from view.

"I don't know," Elastigirl answered. She began walking to the Incredibile.

"Don't you wanna talk to the reporters coming?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I don't think the public should know about this," Elastigirl opened the door to her seat , "Come on, let's go home."

Mr. Incredible sighed, "Fine," he muttered gloomily, he always liked talking to reporters and increasing the fame of the Incredibles. He opened the door and sat on the driver's seat, he checked on his children, "You kids ready?" he asked.

"Dad, can you make it quick?" Dash asked, "Violet's breathing **_my_** air."

"I am not!" Violet retorted, "**_You're_** using up **_my_** space."

Bob chuckled, they did looked cramped back there with that dragon there. "Hold on, I'm gonna make this quick," he said.

"Hold on to what?" Violet asked, "The dragon's tail?"

"Don't!" Helen said sternly, "That might wake him,"

* * *

"Where do we put him?" Bob asked, carrying the dragon out of the car. 

Violet and Dash crawled out of the car happily and stretched their limbs. Dash inhaled deeply, "Finally, my own air at last!" he said playfully.

"We can't put him in the living room, the neighbors might see," Helen said thoughtfully.

"How 'bout the basement?" Violet suggested.

"Good idea!" Helen said, "Didn't we have a spare coach there?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bob said. He walked down to the basement, his family following behind him.

"Why did we have a couch in the basement?" Dash asked.

"Just in case you broke the couch we already had," Helen answered.

"How can I destroy a couch?" Dash asked.

"You destroyed a few couches already," Violet said, "They were destroyed coz you were jumping on them."

Dash crossed his arms and glared at Violet, "I don't do that anymore!" he said angrily.

"And we're thankful for that," Bob replied. He placed the red dragon on the couch.

"Do you think he was hurt during that fight?" Helen said quietly.

Bob hadn't expected that question, "I don't know, I didn't really check,"

"We might as well leave some food here until he wakes up," Violet added.

* * *

Jake blinked. He scanned the room with his small, coal-black eyes. The place looked like some sort of basement. _'Not completely like the Dark Dragon,'_ Jake thought. 

He rubbed his aching head. "Huh?" he felt it with his blue-clawed dragon hands, his head was bandaged. He looked down at what he was lying on, a couch.

"Okaaay…" he said slowly, "That is definitely **_not_** what the Dark Dragon would do," he said. He tried to stand up.

"Ouch!" he gasped as he felt pain in his left ankle. He sat back down and found that his ankle was also bandaged. "That is **_so_** not what big, dark and ugly would do,"

He saw a plate of food on the floor next to the couch. Jake licked his lips, he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He looked around, "They could have at least given me a spoon an' a fork!" he muttered angrily. His stomach growled.

"Fine," he muttered, picking up the plate, "hunger wins,"

* * *

Helen tossed and turned in the bed she shared with her husband. She sighed, sleeping was hopeless, _'How can I sleep with a _**dragon**_ in the house?'_ She looked at her husband, **_he_** on the other could probably sleep through anything. She got out of bed, put on her robe and walked to the basement. 

She clutched the doorknob of the door to the basement, _'What if it's awake?' _She wondered. _'Would it be evil and violent? Or good and gentle?'_

She took a deep breath before opening the door…

**

* * *

How will Helen react when she sees Jake? I'm writing about it, so be patient!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To 100Insane: Thank you! Oh and yeah, the blue dragon was Chang.**

**To heynamassu: Thanks!**

**To RubyVulpix: Thanks and I'm not sure yet if I should let Edna appear, but she might! **

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"Finally!" Jake turned around to face Helen, who looked like she'd seen a ghost, or at least a dragon. "Did it ever occur to ya that the Mac-Daddy Dragon of NYC eats with eating utensils?"

Helen was speechless.

Jake waved a clawed hand in the air. "Yo! Wake up!"

"Y-you can talk too!" Helen said, still in a state of shock.

"Well, duh!" Jake was about to make a complaint about being in a basement when he realized he was talking to normal looking human. "Y-you're a human! Aw man! The Dragon Council is gonna kill me!"

"Who… what… what is your name, dragon?" Helen asked, making her voice stern.

"Jake… and you are…?"

"Helen," Helen answered, deciding to tell him her name, after all if she didn't, he'd find out anyway if he stayed with them for a long time.

"Question," Jake said, "what am I doin' here in the first place?"

"For your information, we saved you from that other dragon." Helen was shocked at how this creature didn't even know.

"So… uh… am I… like you're prisoner or something'?" Jake asked, "Coz the Mac-Daddy Dragon don't get caught easily."

"Unless you're knocked out," Helen muttered. _'This dragon talks and thinks like some kid… teenager,'_ Helen thought.

"Yeah… well…" Jake had nothing to say.

"Mom, what's going on?" a voice interrupted the silence that followed.

"Violet? What are you doing awake?" Helen opened the door and walked out of the basement.

"I went to use the bathroom," Violet answered, "Who were you talking to?"

"The dragon," Helen replied.

"HEY! I do have a name, ya know!" said a voice coming from the basement.

"He's awake?" Violet said shocked.

"Yes," Helen replied, "But don't talk to him, he could be dangerous,"

"I heard that!"

"Are you sure?" Violet asked.

"About what?" Helen asked.

"The dragon sounds like a boy," Violet answered.

"Go back to sleep," Helen told her.

Violet yawned, "Night, mom."

Helen watched her daughter walk to her room before going back to the basement. She saw the dragon with his arms crossed. "Listen, Drake-"

"Jake," the dragon corrected.

"Drake, Blake, Jake, whatever you're name is," Helen said annoyed. She pointed at him, "As long as you are under the Parr's roof, you will follow the Parr's rules, and the first rule is not to interrupt!"

Jake nodded. "Okay, but the **_girl_** interrupted **_us_**,"

"Don't you talk about my daughter like that!" Helen warned.

"Anyway," Jake said, "Am I a prisoner or a guest?"

Helen didn't reply.

"Coz if I'm a guest, I gotta go." Forgetting about his injured ankle, Jake stood up.

"YYOUUUCH!" Jake fell to the ground. He rubbed his aching ankle.

Helen couldn't help smiling; there was something about this dragon that reminded her of her son. She helped him get back into the couch, being careful not to touch the green spikes that ran down his back.

Jake saw the smile on her face. He put his hands on his hips, "What's so funny, missy?" he asked.

Helen was about to answer when, all of a sudden, Dash appeared, "Wow! Thedragonsawakemomisntthatcool?"

"Slow down, Dash, I didn't catch that."

Dash took a deep breath, "The dragon is awake!" he said, jumping around excitedly, "Isn't that cool?"

"How'd you? From where? What? Huh?"

"He talks too!" Dash looked at his mom pleadingly, "Can we keep him?"

Before Helen could reply, Jake interrupted, "**_Keep?_** Do I look like some kind o' **_pet_** to you? The Am-Dragon ain't no pet!"

"He… he's right, we can't keep a **_dragon_** in the house forever." Helen agreed.

"Aw," Dash said sadly, "When does he leave?"

"I-" Jake stopped, he faced Helen, "When **_do_** I leave?"

Two pairs of eyes watched Helen, "I… I'll talk it over with my husband when he awakes." Helen replied.

"Oh," Jake and Dash replied simultaneously.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Jake asked.

'_Gee, I didn't think of that,'_ Helen thought, "What do dragons like doing?" she asked out loud.

"Can I watch TV?" Jake asked.

"Can I join him?" Dash asked.

"You'll be seen!" Helen said.

"Oh… oh, yeah," Jake said, looking at the floor. _'Should I show them my human form_?' Jake wondered, _'What would gramps think if I did? What would the _**dragon council**_ think if I did? What would they think if I showed myself to humans?'_ A thought came to him. He asked his question out loud, "How **_exactly_** did you save me from the Dark Dragon?"

Dash looked at his mother, "He doesn't know?"

"Know what?" Jake asked, confused.

Before his mother could stop him, Dash answered, "We're Supers!" he said proudly. He posed, showing muscles that weren't even there.

"What? You mean like… with powers?"

"Well, DUH!"

"I didn't even think they were real!" Jake exclaimed, "A'right, show me."

"I've got super speed!" Dash ran around the room several times then he stopped in front of Jake.

Jake gazed at Dash wide-eyed and open-mouthed. He shook is head from side to side, snapping out of his trance, "What about you?" he asked Helen.

"Elasticity," Helen stretched her arm till it reached the other side of the room.

"Whoa!" Jake said, "Cool!"

"What about you?" Dash asked, "Can you really breathe fire and fly, dragon?"

"First of all, the name's Jake,"

"Hey, Jake, I'm Dash!" Dash said, "So, can you breathe fire an' all that?"

Jake nodded proudly, "Yup," He took a deep breath and breathed out a circle of flames. "I call that one Ring of Fire!" Jake said proudly.

"COOL!" Dash exclaimed.

Helen, too was amazed, "That… that's amazing, Jake,"

"Thanks," Jake said, "And yeah, I can fly, but not here, there's not enough room."

"Aw," Dash whined, "I wanted to see you fly,"

"That's enough, Dash you'd better go back to bed," Helen pointed at the door.

"But I don't even have school tomorrow," Dash complained.

"Bed," Helen said sternly.

"Night, mom, night Jake," Dash gloomily went to his room.

"You go to sleep, too," Helen told Jake.

"But…" Jake frowned, "Fine."

Helen smiled before leaving the basement.

* * *

"Oh, no!" Fu whined, "I shouldn't have let the kid go out there by himself. He clutched his wrinkled face a look of worry pasted on his features, making him look older and more wrinkled than usual. 

"What did Jake tell you?" Lao Shi asked Fu.

Fu let go of his face and thought. "Oh yeah!" he said. "Fu, stay here, I gotta do this alone, the Dark Dragon won't stop till me or Gramps do somethin', an' I'm doin' that something!" he said in a voice as close to Jake's as he could.

"We have to help Jake he could be in grave danger!" Lao said worriedly.

"Gramps don't you think I know that?" Fu said, "Didn't you see me whining and playing with my face?"

"Yes, and it is definitely not the most entertaining thing to see you do,"

"Should we tell Jake's parents?" Fu asked, "Or at least his mom,"

"It would be best not to worry her," Lao Shi said, "…yet," he added.

**

* * *

Oh, and I got a question- should I pair Violet up with Jake? I'm a Jake/Rose, Violet/Tony or Violet/OC person but I could try something new, so _please_ tell me in you're reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**To ****heynamassu: Okay, Violet and Jake it is.**

**To ****RubyVulpix: Thanks!**

**To Inspector Brown: Okay, I will do what I want and I wanna try something that hasn't been done before (if it HAS been done before then I wanna do something that hasn't been done often: putting Violet and Jake together!) **

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Jake yawned as he sat up, "Gee, I can't believe I actually got to sleep," Jake remarked with a smile. He looked around; there was no way to tell what on earth the time was.

"I wonder if Supers are part of the magical community." Jake said to himself. He decided to show them his human form, "I'll even be able to amaze that kid, Dash," he said proudly.

"Besides, the Dragon Council oughta be okay with it, these guys aren't exactly normal humans," Jake reassured himself.

He looked up, _'I wonder if their still asleep,'_ "YO! Are you guys up there?" he said loudly, hoping they'd hear, "Awake?" He waited for a while. Finally, he heard footsteps.

Dash arrived in front of him first, something Jake expected, considering the fact that the kid had super speed.

"Morningjakehowyoudoindidyasleepwellonthatoldthing?" Dash asked quickly.

"Uh… watcha say?" Jake asked.

Dash looked annoyed but he soon realized he probably said what he said too fast. "I said, 'Morning, Jake, how you doin? Did ya sleep well on that old thing?'"

"Oh, uh… fine, I am fine and I **_slept_** fine," Jake replied. Jake looked at the door before facing Dash, "What the heck is taking your mom so long?"

"Uh… she's probably talkin' to dad," Dash answered, he leaned closer to Jake, "Ya see, they're still a little worried about having you around."

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Is that an insult?" he asked.

"Uh…"

Before Dash could answer, the door opened and in walked Helen, followed by a big, tall guy, Jake didn't know, and behind them was a thin girl, probably around Jake's age.

"Jake, this is my dad," Dash said, pointing at the tall guy.

"Uh… hi," Jake said unsurely.

"Gooood mooorniiiing, draagooon" he said slowly. He waved at good morning and pointed at Jake when he said dragon, "We meeaan yooouu nooo haaarm," He pointed at himself, "My naaame iiisss Booob Paaarr,"

Jake waved at Bob, "Gooood mooorniiiing, Booob," Jake said, just as slowly, "Why aarre yooouu taaalkiiing liiike thaaaat?"

"Do you think he understood me?" Bob whispered to his wife.

Jake heard him, "Well, DUH! Why you talkin' to me like that?"

"Uh… well… I thought… I didn't know… I…"

"Well now ya know us dragons talk and understand you." Jake said.

"We have several questions for you, Jake," Helen stated.

"Yeah, and what might they be?" Jake asked.

"Who was that other dragon, the black one?" Helen asked.

"Uh…" Jake decided to be honest with them, "The Dark Dragon,"

"Is that just a title or is it his real name?" asked the girl.

"I dunno," Jake shrugged, we all call him that.

"There's more of you?" Dash asked excitedly.

"Uh… I can't tell you that …yet"

"Tell us about him," said Bob.

"He's jus' some crazed dude out to take over the world, been inviting me to join for quite a while," Jake replied.

'_Dude… don't teenagers say that?'_ Violet thought, _'he does sound like a teen, too,'_

"Is anyone looking for you?" Bob asked.

"Uh… well… my parents might be getting worried," Jake said "Gramps and Fu might be searchin for me,"

"Cool! More dragons in the house!" Dash said excitedly.

"Uh… well… actually…" Jake wondered how he was supposed to tell them, his black eyes darted to and fro, trying to find something that would help. "my parents... aren't exactly… dragons." Jake answered.

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"Well… you see… I'm not exactly… uh… say… a **_full_** dragon," Jake said, "I mean I'm like… human too,"

Everyone stared at Dash when he began laughing. Dash stopped and looked at Jake and his family, "You were serious?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"Why don't you show us?" Violet said quietly.

Jake looked at Violet, "I didn't catch you're name,"

"Violet," Violet answered.

"A'right, here's my human form." Jake shape-shifted into his human form.

Jake watched as everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open, "Uh… tada!"

"Wow!" Dash finally said, "Can you teach me to do that?" he pleaded.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry, bro," Jake said, "Only we can turn into dragons,"

"Aw," Dash whined.

"So… uh… are any of y'all gonna close your mouths an' snap out of it?" Jake asked.

"Are… are all dragons able to do that?" Helen asked.

"Uh… yeah," Jake answered.

"Are you everywhere, all around us, living lives with us?" Bob asked.

Jake was no longer sure if showing them his human form was a good idea, "Yeah, we live lives like you guys, and at the same time protect y'all and mythical creatures."

A thousand more questions were poured down by Bob and Helen, and occasionally, Dash.

"Is there really a whole bunch o' magical creatures livin' among us?"

"Yeah,"

"COOL!"

"Are most of you good?"

"Yeah, except for the Dark Dragon and his minions."

"What does his human form look like?"

"I dunno,"

"Why have dragons never revealed themselves to us Supers?"

"I've got no idea,"

Before another question could be thrown at Jake, crying was heard. "Well, sounds like Jack-Jack's awake and hungry, and I bet Jake is too." Violet said.

"Thank goodness! I thought that would never end!" Jake said thankfully.

"Oh, sorry," Helen apologized, "We got carried away."

"Gee, I didn't notice," Jake said sarcastically.

"Can you put weight on your ankle?" Helen asked.

Jake tried, his ankle wasn't as painful as the night before, but it still hurt. "A bit," Jake replied he stood up and put his weight on his other leg. "So," Jake said, "I seem to be a guest, so can I eat at the dining room with eating utensils?"

"Yes,"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Jake sat on a chair next to Violet, eating hungrily. Jack-Jack watched him, giggling at the sight. "Slow down, Jake," Violet said, "It's not like I'm gonna take your food away from you." 

Jake began choking, Jack-Jack laughed louder. After a series of coughs Jake finally swallowed the piece of bacon.

"I told you," Violet said.

Once he was finished, Jake asked if he could use their phone.

* * *

Jake waited as he sat on the living room couch, playing with the phone's wire. "Come on! Answer your phone already!" 

Finally he heard the familiar voice of Fu, "Talk to the Fu,"

"Fu! Finally! Man, I've been waitin' forever!" Jake said.

"Jake! You're alright! Where the heck are you, kid?" Fu asked.

Jake gave Fu the address, he waited while Fu and his grandfather argued about the quickest route. "Uh… Fu?" Jake said quietly.

"Yeah, kid?" Fu replied.

"Jus' tell mom an' dad not to worry, I'm fine. Mr. Parr said I can stay while waiting for big, black and ugly to reappear." Jake told him.

"Oh, all right, are you sure?" Fu asked.

"Yeah,"

"Fine, I'll tell Gramps."

"Good luck,"

"Thanks, kid. Bye!"

* * *

The Parr family and Jake sat together at the living room that afternoon, listening to Bob, who was telling them an idea. 

"I've got a plan," said Bob, "We could pretend Jake is a Super, turning into a dragon would be his power, then, when the Dark Dragon appears we fight him together!"

"I dunno," Jake said.

"Come on, Jake," Dash insisted. "It'll be cool fighting together."

"Besides, you need all the help you can get," Helen added.

"I guess you're right," Jake agreed.

"But wouldn't Jake need a costume?" Violet asked.

"Of course, we just need to let one more person in on Jake's secret and that's it."

"Just one more," Jake said.

"Yes, she'll be the last." Bob nodded.

"But first we need to let Jake's ankle heal." Helen said, "Then we can practice fighting, I want to see Jake in action."

"Okay, I'm fine with that," Jake said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recognize the song? It's the Am- Dragon's theme song!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

"Want me to take it easy on you, Vi?" Jake asked as he and Violet circled each other. They were practicing in the Parr's basement, the best and most spacious place to practice their skills.

"No, do you're best, dragon boy," Violet kept her eyes on him, seeking a chance to strike.

**He's cool, he's hot like a frozen sun.**

Jake smiled casually, waiting for her to strike. Jake ducked as Violet aimed a kick at him.

**He's young and fast he's the chosen one.**

He swung his tail at Violet who dodged the blow just in time. He jumped as Violet swept her legs under him.

**People, we're not braggin'.**

**He's the American dragon**.

Jake chuckled as he landed on his feet. Violet put up her force-field as Jake sent his foot flying toward her.

**He's gonna stop his enemies with his dragon power.**

**Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burnin' dragon fire,**

**A real live wire.**

Jake breathed fire at the force-field several times, he circled around it, waiting for her to stop keeping it up.

**American dragon,**

**American dragon,**

**American dragon.**

Finally, Violet turned invisible as her force field vanished. Jake smiled, with his dragon senses, this would be easy. He looked around. He faintly heard footsteps behind him. "Hi-yah!" Jake swung his foot, hitting it against a force-field Violet had put up just in time. Jake growled, rubbing his foot.

"How long can ya keep that up?" He asked, circling around the purple orb protecting Violet. Finally the force-field disappeared. Jake swung his tail, tripping Violet.

**American dragon,**

**American dragon,**

**He's the American dragon.**

**Break down with the dragon!**

Violet stood up and swung a kick at Jake, catching Jake off guard. Jake fell on his back. He stared at Violet, "Nice one," he said.

"Thanks," Violet smiled. Before she could react, Jake tripped her with his tail. Jake looked down at her, a triumphant smile on his face.

**His skills are gettin' faster with Grandpa master.**

**His destiny will walk up streets,**

**Showtime, baby, for the legacy!**

"**From the J to the A to the K to the E, I'm the Mac-Daddy Dragon of NYC, ya hear?"** Jake said proudly.

He soon lost track of Violet. "Yo, where'd ya go?" Jake wondered. "Hmm, using invisibility again huh?" He closed his eyes, concentrating only on his hearing. He heard footsteps to his left.

"Take that!" Jake swung his tail to the left. He opened his eyes and saw Violet on the ground. He rested the tip of his tail on her forehead "One… two… three… four… five," he counted.

**American dragon,**

**American dragon,**

**American dragon,**

**American dragon!**

"Fine, you win," Violet said, sounding tired.

Jake raised his tail and offered his hand. He helped Violet up, "But, I shoulda let you win." He said.

"Nah, if you did, I'd hate you," Violet said, "A Super needs to learn to fight without her opponents letting her win all the time."

"I guess you're right," Jake said, changing back into his human form.

"You did pretty good," Violet remarked.

"Thanks," Jake got a bottle of water from a table that had been placed there. He gave the bottle to Violet, who gladly took it. Jake took his own bottle and drank thirstily. He put it back on the table, "You, too, were okay."

"But I'm still too noisy," Violet said.

"Nah!" Jake disagreed, "You're actually quiet to other opponents, dragons just have extra good hearing," he explained.

"Oh,"

"Think your family saw everything?" Jake asked, pointing at the video camera that had been installed.

"Dad might have left to get a snack at some point, Dash could have gotten bored and done something else, but mom would have seen everything." Violet answered.

* * *

"That was good, both of you did very well," Helen said happily. 

"Really?" Violet asked.

"Yes, and you're doing better at attacking," Helen told her daughter.

"Thanks, mom."

"And, Jake, you fought fairly enough, you did well, too," Helen told Jake.

"Gee, thanks, Mrs. Parr," Jake said.

"Go get some rest," Helen said, "And you know, you actually have what it takes to be a Super,"

"Really?"

"Of course! You beat Vi, Dash and even Bob,"

_

* * *

(flashback)_

"_Hey kid, think you can win against the Am-dragon of NYC?" Jake asked Dash._

"_Of course I can!" Dash said, full of confidence. He ran behind Jake and kicked his tail._

"_Hey!" Jake turned around, finding no one there. He felt someone kick his tail again. "Hey, where are you, Dashy?" Jake bent down on all fours trying to hear Dash's quick footsteps on the ground. _

_He faintly heard them before being smacked in the face. "Youch!" Jake stood up rubbing his cheek. He looked down at Dash who was smiling triumphantly._

_Jake bent down to grab him, but Dash was too quick. Dash ran up Jake's back and sat on his head. Dash tapped the dragon's forehead._

"_I'll get you!" Jake slowly moved his tail closer and closer toward Dash. Dash saw this and ran off causing Jake to grab his own snout._

_Dash ran back to Jake's head. He put a hand on Jake and began counting, "One… two… three… fo-" before Dash could finish four, Jake gently pushed him off with his tail._

"_I'll get you!" Dash began running around Jake, waiting for the right moment to attack again._

_Jake looked at his claws calmly, pretending not to care. "HA!" Jake put his tail down. Dash tripped over Jake's tail, after tumbling several times he finally ended up on his back._

_Jake put his tail on Dash's belly, "One… two… three… four… five," Jake counted._

"_Fine, you win," Dash frowned, crossing his arms. "Let me up." Jake didn't. He kept his tail on Dash. "Uh… Jake?" Jake didn't respond._

"_HA!" Jake said suddenly, he tickled Dash's ribs._

"_J- hahahaha… Jake… heeheehahahahoohoohahaha… stop… heehee, stop it… heeheehahahahhoohooheeheehaha… MERCY!" Dash giggled._

_Jake finally stopped, "Surprised ya, huh?" he said with a smirk._

"_You sure did!" Dash said happily._

_Jake ruffled Dash's hair, "Hey, I hate to see my little pal down in the dumps."_

_(end of flashback)_

* * *

"Yeah but Mr. Parr was pretty tricky to beat," Jake remarked, "I mean with both of us having super-strength," 

"For most it is, but you still did," Helen said.

"And you're just a teen, adults go against dad and rarely beat him," Violet added.

"Yeah but I didn't beat you, Mrs. Parr." Jake said.

Helen smiled, "That's because I picked brains over brawn,"

* * *

Jack-Jack played in his pen. He looked at a green stuff toy, it looked a bit like the creature that boy with the funny, standing hair could turn into. But the toy was green and couldn't breathe fire nor fly. 

Jack-Jack liked that creature Jake or whatever his name was could turn into, maybe he could turn into the same creature! He concentrated on transforming into that demonic creature he changed into to attack the guy with the funny red hair, what was his name, Sindor? Sindome? Sindrow? Jack-Jack didn't' care.

Jack-Jack opened his eyes he looked at his hand, they were red and reptilian. Jack-Jack giggled with delight. He then pictured the boy's wings. Soon, red leathery wings sprouted from his back. He laughed, this was fun!

Now to work on the snout, he pictured Jake's long snout, with the black nose on the tip. After a while his mouth stretched into a snout. Jack-Jack laughed again, this was so easy and so fun!

The tail and the spikes, Jack-Jack pictured them in his head. He smiled triumphantly when he grew a tail like Jake's and green spikes that ran down his back.

Almost done, Jack-Jack looked at his claws, the lizard boy had blue claws, he concentrated on changing the color. Soon his red claws turned into blue ones. Now for the hair, Jack-Jack put a clawed hand on where the hair should be. He pictured his own small set of standing brown hair. They emerged from his head, as spiky as Jake's.

Jack-Jack laughed happily, he had successfully changed into the lizard creature that his family called a dagon, or drago or dragon… that was it! Dragon! He smiled triumphantly, not only had he changed unto one, he had also successfully remembered what it was called. He attempted to say the word out loud, "D… d… dwagon," Not the exact thing, but close enough.

He wanted to let his family see this, they were getting ready to go somewhere, his father was supposed to be watching him, but, as usual, he had fallen asleep. He called his dad, "Dadadadadadadadada!" he called.

He saw his father blink several times, before continuing his nap. Jack-Jack tried again, "Dadadadada! Dwagon! Dwagon!" he said as loudly as he could.

"Huh? What?" Bob said sleepily. He looked down at the son he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. He gasped when he saw a creature that slightly resembled a dragon like Jake.

"Honey!" Bob called, "I think you should take a look at this," He bent down and looked at the beast. "Jack-Jack is that you?" he said softly.

Jack-Jack put up his hands and smiled, "Dada! Dwagon!"

"Jack-Jack! Is that Jack-Jack?" Helen walked over to the creature Bob was looking at. It had Jack-Jack's blue eyes.

"Mama!" Jack-Jack smiled at his mother, "Dwagon!"

Once his whole family and Jake were around him, Jack-Jack turned back into his human (baby) form.

"Is he a shape-shifter, or a dragon?" Bob asked.

"I think he's a shape-shifter," Jake answered, " Coz dragons, unless their related, don't usually look alike, and I think Jack-Jack wanted to look like me."

"Well, now that that's over, let's go," Helen said, "But we should be careful, we never know when Jack-Jack might want to shape-shift."

* * *

"Zo, you zey that your clothez dizappear, when you turn into a dragon and reappear when you are a human?" Edna noted this down on a small notebook. 

'_A small notebook for a small person,'_ Jake thought.

"Yeah, they do," Jake nodded.

Edna batted Jake's head with her notebook, "Pay attention, child!"

Jake rubbed his head, "Fine, fine, sheesh!"

"Turn into you're dragon, vorm, dahling," Edna told him.

Flames covered Jake's body as he transformed into his dragon form, "Now what do I do?" Jake asked.

Edna pulled out a stool, she stood on it, "Ztand ztraight!" She began taking measurements and taking down notes. "Ven you are a dragon, yours zuit will stretch into a comfortable size and shape vor your dragon vorm." Edna told him.

"Oh, okay," Jake said, "What color is my suit gonna be?"

"I vill dezide and experiment vid zat, I can't uze red, coz you are already red." Edna noted. "Change back into a human," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Jake said sarcastically as he changed back into his human form.

He was hit by the notebook again, "Enough vid zat ma'am nonsense, you zon't mean it anyvay." Edna said. "Ztand ztraight!"

"I'll call you when ze zuit iz ready," Edna said, "Wait! One more thing," she said, "Vat vill your hero name be?"

"Uh… well, I didn't really think of that," Jake said.

"How about Draco?" Edna suggested, "It iz ze Latin vord for dragon,"

"Okay," Jake nodded.

"Draco," Edna wrote on her notebook.

"Good-bye, I'll contact you ven ze zuit iz finished."

**

* * *

Sorry if Edna doesn't seem that much like Edna, I can't seem to get her dialogue and personality right, sorry.**


End file.
